Applicant is including with the filing of this application a Prior Art Statement. Basically this Prior Art Statement substantiates the applicant's belief that the unit and design thereof contains subject matter which is of patentable subject matter.
In disaster areas or in those areas of low income a need for inexpensive, quickly erected housing structures is of prime import- Very often in such situations there is no lack of labor but there is a lack of funding. Applicant's concept for rapidly erectable, inexpensive housing presents a solution to a these problems of immediate need at low cost.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide rapidly erectable housing units wherein a number of wall sections are provided with interlockable connective arrangements to provide a non-rackable, vertical wall enclosure.
It is a further object of the invention to provide rapidly erectable housing units wherein a number of wall and partition sections are provided with slideable joinder arrangements which are thereafter locked in a manner to afford a non-rackable vertically arranged basic wall unit.
It is still a further object of the invention to provide a rapidly erectable housing unit which incorporates easily connectable side wall and interior partition sections with a supported roof therefore which incorporates structural supports for individual roof sections or a single roof section which roof sections again are interlockable to one another and the vertical wall sectons.
It is still a further object of the invention to provide a rapidly erectable housing unit including exterior wall sections which are afforded with openings therethrough to accommodate and provide for window and door openings.
These and other objects and advantages of the applicant's invention will more clearly appear from a consideration of the accompanying drawings and disclosure.